1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the medical field, and particularly to an inflatable splint having a semi-rigid inner ply and at least one outer ply removably attached to the inner ply, the outer ply(s) being inflatable to add rigidity and protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The necessity of immobilizing a broken or badly sprained limb or torn ligament to provide for proper healing has been known for centuries. This has been conventionally accomplished by laying up a rigid plaster cast over and around the injured limb, with the plaster cast remaining in place for perhaps several weeks or perhaps a couple of months or more. Plaster casts are relatively heavy, and an extensive plaster cast covering the greater majority of the leg greatly reduces the mobility of the wearer of the cast due to the inability of the wearer to flex the leg and also due to the relatively high weight of the cast. While the rigidity of the injured limb is a requirement for proper healing, the high weight of a plaster cast is a major detriment to the mobility of the wearer of the cast.
As a result, the medical profession has developed lighter weight casts of fiberglass and other composite materials. Even more recently, pneumatically inflatable casts and splints of even lighter weight have been developed. While such lightweight casts are considerably more comfortable for the wearer due to the greater ease of movement provided, they are generally still permanently installed on the limb for the duration of the healing process, and they cannot be adjusted or removed. Anyone who has worn a cast for any period of time recognizes the great inconvenience caused by such a cast, regardless of its weight and construction. Bathing and other hygiene can be difficult to nearly impossible with some casts, depending upon their materials, their location on the body, and the extent of the cast. Plaster casts must be protected from water, so the wearer cannot bathe more thoroughly than by means of a “sponge bath” on areas of the body not encased by the cast, while wearing such a cast. While more modern materials may be wetted without harm, they still must remain in place and water that becomes entrapped between the cast and the surface of the skin can lead to additional problems for the wearer.
Thus, an inflatable splint solving the aforementioned problems is desired.